


blooding

by Mr_Spirit



Series: 吸血鬼们 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: 吸血鬼苏鲁/人类帕维尔
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Series: 吸血鬼们 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821730





	blooding

苏鲁回来了。  
帕维尔坐在黑暗的房间中，双手颓然地放在沙发上，往后仰着倒视落地窗外圆润的月亮。是血液滴落在地板上的声音先惊动了他，随机视野里被一个踉跄的黑色身影占满。他腾地一下跳起来，激动又不知所措地伸手拉向直接击碎玻璃闯入房间的吸血鬼——然而这时的苏鲁着实不能被称作一个“完整的吸血鬼”。倒不如说他看上去更像一堆残损肢体拼成的，还具有人形模样的东西。  
帕维尔和吸血鬼先生苏鲁光相爱后不久，从欧洲千里迢迢赶过来的血猎们开展软磨硬泡的围捕。苏鲁逃过了很多次暗杀或明抢，却没有逃过丧心病狂的血猎把帕维尔作为人质，引诱他亲自上门。在这个满月的夜晚帕维尔看着苏鲁冷静地如约而至，卸下自己的武器，手无寸铁地站在血猎的包围圈中；帕维尔被血猎带离现场的前一秒看不清任何人的动作，只能看见苏鲁瘦削的身躯被几十支长枪贯穿，月光的影子好像一个壮观的祭坛。  
青年逆着月光大体看到苏鲁的左臂缺了一大块，右手搭在沙发上的只有三根手指。脖子中间扎了一条长棍状的东西，而苏鲁抬起他仅剩的三根手指握紧白荆棘木棍，大力拔出来随手丢在地上，毫不意外地喷了一道血柱溅在帕维尔脸上。下半身的伤势更加惨不忍睹，帕维尔在苏鲁粗重的呼吸声中发现他的小腹上有一个贯穿的圆洞——老天啊他甚至能透过这个洞看到苏鲁背后拖拽出的一条长长的血痕，还有混在里面的玻璃渣。如果不是苏鲁低下头时脖子上挂着一颗粗糙的泥塑星星挂坠，帕维尔绝对不敢相信这个怪物就是苏鲁光，在12小时前和他在同一张床上醒来，在自己的脖子上印下一个早安吻的苏鲁光。  
  
纵然吸血鬼和人类青年深知他们彼此相爱，愿意倾注真心，可这是帕维尔第一次见到受重伤的吸血鬼，扑面而来的血腥和水银味席卷他的呼吸道，每一口呼吸都带着苏鲁身上蒸腾出的血液。说真的，帕维尔差一点吐出来。  
“阿……阿光你还好吗……”  
显而易见，他一点都不好。帕维尔在脑内骂了自己一句，咽了口口水，迟疑了一秒是先去拿医疗箱还是先把冰箱里的血袋都拿出来。而就当他再次抬头，苏鲁已经越过靠背半躺在沙发上，右手攥紧帕维尔的手腕。“我去拿血袋！你，你让我过去……？”他非常不敢把目光移到苏鲁身上，生怕自己更清晰地看到他的伤口，会忍不住打个哆嗦。可是苏鲁先扑了上来，凑在帕维尔面前仔细地打量，轻嗅，活脱脱像一只狩猎的猎犬。  
帕维尔在凑近后终于看清了苏鲁可怖的脸——他原本明亮漆黑的眼睛只剩下一只，并已经转变为骇人的猩红。而在另一只空荡的眼窝，帕维尔竟然能目睹传说中的吸血鬼超强再生能力：粘着剧毒水银的破损皮肤迅速剥落，小小的粉色组织从剥落的位置新生，如肆意生长的植物扩散修补，再生出完美的新皮肤。  
此时的苏鲁光就像一种自相矛盾的生物，他身上被水银侵蚀，被银弹击中的地方在飞速发黑，坏死，夹着肌肉内镶嵌的银弹剥离；而崭新的嫩肉组织，全新的，血管又在极速修补他破损的身体，蹭蹭上长。帕维尔几乎能听到那些细胞分裂的刺啦声，骨骼闭合的噼啪声，还有血管重新联通，血液汩汩流过的声音。  
苏鲁的喉咙也是以如此的方式自我修复，他轻伏在帕维尔身上发出一些嘶嘶声。本能使帕维尔后退，他不知道这样濒临死亡又强行再生的吸血鬼会以怎样的速度吸干自己的全身血液。  
是的，他爱着苏鲁光，但是首先帕维尔 契科夫需要“活着”。  
然而苏鲁没有更向前一步。  
或许是吸血鬼从帕维尔清澈的蓝绿色眼睛里看到了倒映的自己，或许是苏鲁在侵蚀与修复的剧痛剪断理智之前嗅到了帕维尔身上熟悉的柠檬味，也可能只是因为他记得——就算骨肉被剥离，神经再次重生，他仍记得那个在雪地里拉起他的手，把冻伤的蝙蝠抱在怀里的帕维尔 契科夫。  
二人在安静的夜晚僵持，帕维尔无处可退，苏鲁只有还算完好的右臂支持他。  
终于苏鲁闭上了猩红的眼睛，支撑不住身体落在帕维尔干净清爽的怀里，让满身的血液肆无忌惮地浸了一片。  
帕维尔的手恰好落在苏鲁脑后唯一一块干净的黑发上，他轻轻拍了一下问道：“吸血鬼的再生是不是很疼……阿光？”  
苏鲁只发出了一声意义不明的“咕噜”声，又安静下去。整个家里安静得可怕，安静到帕维尔能清晰地听到骨骼闭合的噼啪声，血液汩汩流动的轻重缓急。  
一颗一颗银弹被再生的肌肉挤出来，掉到地上崩出清脆的声音。帕维尔这才意识到他应该给苏鲁急救，哪怕人类的急救对他不起作用——苏鲁也应该被放在干净的床上。  
青年连忙扛起愈合大半的苏鲁，提提踏踏走过回廊一股脑把吸血鬼丢到床上。继而趴在床头，帕维尔捻起苏鲁的刘海，却发现他咬肌坚硬，嘴唇闭得如同死扣住的拉链。  
当帕维尔把自己的手指更贴近的时候，苏鲁竟然——向后躲。  
帕维尔终于心神领会，重伤的吸血鬼不需要吸血都是假的，苏鲁的本能在愈合身体，叫嚣着需要鲜血滋润，然而他的意识因为一条幼稚的保证死死拖住他，不让他越过雷池一步。  
苏鲁光的一生没有做过任何誓约，保证，他害怕“永远”，害怕今日的信誓旦旦在明日变为一纸空文。  
然而他只对帕维尔 契科夫留过一句话的约定。  
“我永远不会吸你的血。”  
  
“你真是死倔的老蝙蝠，阿光。”帕维尔狠抽了一下鼻子，右手捏住苏鲁的下巴，趁着他嘴唇张开的一瞬间把自己的食指塞进去。  
“不许拒绝！”  
  
  
  
“好久不见——亲爱的苏鲁——我的妈啊你这是被压路机碾了一遍？”  
“梵蒂冈的老头子，血猎们。”  
“啧啧啧……我看你现在非常糟糕，你居然对这个人类无动于衷？”  
“约定，我和他直接有一个幼稚的约定。”  
“先别管你那个愚蠢的约定了，吸我的血。”  
“……你滚开，吉姆。”  
“我把你当哥们你让我滚，伤透我的心了，阿光。”  
“我把你当哥们你把我当恋人，滚滚滚。”  
“唉，谁让我这么心软呢，我就帮你最后一次。”  
“哦……那还真是谢谢你了。”  
  
帕维尔是在一片松软温暖的阳光中醒来，他意犹未尽地在枕头上蹭了蹭，腿往外一放耷拉在沙发下面。沙发……？帕维尔弹了起来，他昨晚明明是在苏鲁床边睡着的，就算自己梦游到沙发上，他也绝对不可能在梦游里还给自己食指包扎——还打了个蝴蝶结？  
卧室门没有完全关进，门缝里漏出一阵令人咂舌的亲吻声。  
帕维尔喉咙一紧，缓缓推开门，意外地看见苏鲁在双人床上死死压着一个金发男人，双手按住他的肩膀头深埋在颈窝，而门中漏出的亲吻声毫无疑问就从此发出。  
如果床上人的肩膀没有流出骇人的鲜血，这个画面可称得上是活色生香。  
柯克发出一声低头把扑在自己身上大快朵颐的苏鲁猛推开，苏鲁的后脑勺撞上床板后脱力一般慢慢滑下去，摊软在床上。柯克随便抹了一下颈部的血痕，见到惊愕的帕维尔扬手微笑：“哟，学弟，好久不见？”  
  
  
  
“所以柯克学长你真的不是阿光的男朋友吗？”  
“不是。”  
“那女朋友……”  
“当然也不是啊！”柯克被撞见吸血一幕的帕维尔砸了个够呛，终于缓下来气喘吁吁地坐在地板上与同样气喘吁吁的帕维尔对视。人类在提问的时候头始终缩在膝盖里 声音听起来闷闷的。一阵有些难堪的沉默后帕维尔抬起头，他的眼角居然通红。  
“你真的没骗我吗，吉姆？”  
“当然……我只是想救他——”  
“可是我知道的，吸血鬼之间吸血是确定恋人关系的表现，阿光从来不会吸我的血……”说到这句的时候帕维尔的声音竟然有些哽咽。  
“恋人关系也是需要双方互相吸血才可以达成的……想让我吸苏鲁光的血”柯克打了一个哆嗦连忙往墙角沙发上缩了缩，“别，别，我还想多活几百年。”  
帕维尔发出一声小小的“哦”，挪了挪身子靠在床边，借着厚实窗帘里透出的一点阳光打量苏鲁。  
苏鲁的脸已经基本修复，一半是与平常无异的挺拔清瘦，一半却是陷在黑暗里的绷带。帕维尔忍不住伸出手想要翻起绷带看看恢复的情况，吉姆抬高嗓子说：“别看了，肯定没长回来。”  
“但是凌晨的时候，阿光再生速度特别快……”他赶紧把手缩了回去，直勾勾地盯着安然沉睡的吸血鬼。“快得让我觉得特别可怕。”  
“对，那是极度缺血的不正常再生，如果他没有吸我的血……可能今天早上就会真的变成怪物了。”吉姆也蹭到床边，揉了一把苏鲁硬硬的短发说：“你看看你，这么大了还不让人省心！我可是从爱荷华连夜赶过来的，想好睡醒了怎么补偿我……”  
“谢谢。”  
“哦？”  
帕维尔拉住了苏鲁盖在被子下面的手，故意不看吉姆加重了一句，“我说——谢谢！”  
而处于半昏迷半睡眠的苏鲁蹬了蹬腿，露出一条右腿。缓和之后的正常再生速度不再像昨晚那样可怕，略浅色的皮肤如同冬季的冰花，慢慢地蜿蜒爬上肌肉组织。像一层薄薄的海绵，自动吸附了溢出的血液。  
他的身体仿佛一株缓慢生长的树，在清晨的空气里抽出小小的叶子，静悄悄地吐气呼气。  
吉姆告诉他吸血鬼正常再生的皮肤非常怕阳光，一点点阳光就会立刻灼烧点燃。帕维尔索性也和苏鲁躺在一个被窝里，从后往前抱住他的上半身，手臂护着手臂，似乎已经全然忘记昨夜如同血池一样的躯体。  
他们都知道，在帕维尔家的垃圾桶里装着整整一桶从苏鲁身上去下来的银弹，洗衣房里还放着三四个换洗下来，被血浸成红色的床单被罩。  
帕维尔端详苏鲁白得近乎透明的新生左手，凉凉的毫无温度。  
然后放在自己胸口，像多年前雪地里温暖一只小蝙蝠一样。  



End file.
